


Surprises

by momadic



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Abby being the good person she kind of is, Established Relationship, F/F, Post-Canon, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momadic/pseuds/momadic
Summary: Therese has a trick up her sleeve that Abby is going to help her with
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet, Therese Belivet & Abby Gerhard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Surprises

Grabbing her coat and purse, she headed to the kitchen where a certain blonde was sipping on some coffee. “I’m going out for a bit to…..run some errands. I’ll be back soon.” Therese kissed Carol’s temple and made a beeline for the door.

“Where are you going this early on a Saturday morning?” Carol questioned, folding her arms over her chest.

“I need to take care of some things, is all. I’d rather do it now so the two of us can lay around tonight.” Therese smiled and then walked out the door.

The blonde sighed. She had noticed Therese acting strange for a little over a week now and it was starting to bother her.  _ I hope whatever has been messing with that head of hers gets fixed today. _

* * *

“You sure this is what you want, Therese?” Abby asked, looking at the young woman with a mixed expression of concern and pride. “What will Carol say?”

“She’ll be speechless when I get home with it!” the photographer beamed. 

The two women entered the small building which will end up opening another door for Therese.

* * *

The clock on the wall struck one o’clock in the afternoon and Carol was starting to get concerned for her lover. Therese left the apartment a little before nine and never told her where she was going to go. To keep her mind occupied, which was a lost cause, Carol read the newspaper from the previous day. While she was reading a particularly interesting article on the mayor, she heard multiple honks coming from the street below. At first they were nothing to pay attention to, so she ignored them, but after another straight ten seconds of beeping she couldn’t take it anymore. She got up and went to the window. What Carol saw made her scream. The blonde grabbed her sweater and loafers and ran out of the apartment.

“Fucking hell, Therese! What is this?” Carol’s eyes were wide and her mouth was open.

“Surprise! I got my license in the mail last week! I planned on buying a car as soon as I could. I thought that it’d be in the spring but the holiday bonus I got from the Times certainly helped push that date to today. I had also been saving up the money I’d put down at restaurants that you handed back to me.” Therese beamed from the driver’s seat of a cherry red Ford Customline four door sedan. “Hop in!”

Carol did as she was told and sat in the passenger’s seat. “So is this the reason why you asked me to park next to that blue car in the middle of the parking lot when there were three perfectly good spots in the front?”

Therese glanced at the blonde with an apologetic look and continued to keep her eyes on the road. “Abby helped me buy it. I wouldn’t have gotten it for so cheap if the dealer didn’t find her so attractive.”

“No matter where she goes, she always charms the ladies.” Carol leaned her head back against the headrest.

“Oh! The best part was that the dealer was a man!” Therese snorted, and Carol nearly screamed.

“A MAN?!?” the blonde laughed, “ABIGAIL GERHARD LET A MAN HIT ON HER?!?”

“She did, only so I could get the best price on this.” The new car owner tapped the steering wheel.

“Oh she is never going to live this down!” Carol laughed as Therese pulled into the designated spot in the apartment building’s parking garage. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I still have a little bit of writer's block so I wrote this. I promise you that I am working on 'Checked Out'.


End file.
